1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor laser diode used for induction force in external objects and for self-induction force in its own structure. Specifically, the induction generation is performed with its internal electrical direct current widely coupled with the environment. This coupling is not intermediated by the light laser beam and it results from the quantum entanglements. The direction of the induction of force is the same as the charge carriers moving inside the active region.
2. Description of the Related Art
Present day semiconductor laser diodes are often used for highly coherent and focused light beam generators with many different applications.
Important new applications of those electronic devices, without using its most used functionality as laser beam, can be performed.
These new applications may even surpass this common use involving laser light.
The special use of those electronic components for these new applications is its highly ordered direct electrical current concentrated in the active region above the lasing threshold operation.
The concentration of charge carriers in the direct electrical current is associated with the gain during the stimulated emission of photons and it is possible because of the coupling between the synchronized transition of the quantum state of the charge carriers and the highly organized photons confined in the light resonant cavity.
The main agents for these new applications are the coupled charge carriers (electrons) with the external particles in the environment (some of them are part of the macroscopic objects).
The coupling between the highly organized charge carriers (occupying a number of different quantum states quite reduced) and all other external particles is performed according to the concept of Generalized Quantum Entanglement.
An amount of momentum transfers from the charge carriers and the external particles in the case of a semiconductor laser diode.
In case of a trivial conductor (a metallic wire), the charge carriers inside follow the flow along the same direction but they are not well concentrated and organized (occupying a number of different quantum states quite large). As such, that the intensity of the induction of force is extremely weak in comparison with semiconductor laser diodes even considering the same wide coupling via quantum entanglements.
This particular attribute of a semiconductor diode laser allows a considerable induction of force in other external objects or allows induction of force in its own structure.
External objects can be inducted by the semiconductor diode lasers independent of their material constitution. On the other hand, the induction can affect all kind of objects or particles and this is not realized by a laser beam, for example (electromagnetic interactions can only affect electrical charged particles). This induction is related to the wide coupling between the particles predicted by the Generalized Quantum Entanglement concept.
The intensity of induction depends directly on the intensity of the current flowing inside the semiconductor laser diode, specifically in the active region. Because of this, even components with low power (non professional applications) can generate some detectable force.
Other dependence is related to the gain of the active region and this parameter depends on the resonant cavity geometry and the charge carriers' density injected in the semiconductor (region doping).
The divergence of the induction of force is determined by this parameter (the resonant cavity geometry and the charge density in the semiconductor regions) and considering this, the induction may affect external objects placed various distances from the position of the semiconductor laser diode. In other words, the space geometry of the induction can be focused or not, but this can be adjusted accordingly.
The main mentioned parameters, such as intensity of internal current, geometry of resonant cavity and density of charge carriers in the semiconductor material, can determine the induction of force on its own structure too. This auto induction can cause motion.